ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Bardock: The Legend
Bardock: The Legend 'is a what-if where Bardock defeated Frieza. This is a story that basically rewrites the Dragon Ball Universe. Characters *'Bardock (Protaganist) *'King Vegeta (Deutaganist)' *'Paragus (Quataganist)' *'Vegeta (Tritaganist)' *'Raditz (Quatagonist)' *'Frieza (Forms 1-Final)' *'Zarbon ' *'Dodoria' Prologue "My name is Bardock. I am a Saiyan from the Planet Vegeta. I lead an elite group of fighters known as Bardock's Platoon. We recently conquered the Planet Kanassa. I suffered an injury to my neck, giving me the ability to see into the future. My friend and comrade, Tora, took me to Planet Frieza 79 to heal. This is where my story... begins." The story 'Chapter 1-Ascension' "Good, he's waking up!" said the Bird-like doctor "Well, don't just stand there! Let him out!" said the other doctor Next thing I know, I'm standing out of my healing chamber. I am nude. "Bring me my armour" I say "Right away." the bird doctor says as he hands me my armour and measures my power level. "Wow! Your power.... it matches King Vegeta!" "Hmm. This is impressive." I say "Where is my son, Kakarot?" "He's over there, in the incubation chamber." says the other doctor I go to see my son, sound asleep. I scan his power level. It's a measly 2! Darn it. "Excuse me doctor, but where did my team go?" I ask "They went to Planet Meat-" the doctor gets interrupted as I dash to my spaceship. I fly to Planet Meat and land and emerge "Well it seems that my platoon has conquered the planet.... Where are they?" I check my scouter and feel a power decreasing. It turns out, it's Tora! I rush to his aide. "Tora... Tora! Speak to me!" I yell at my friend "B...B..Bardock. Run... Go away! It's not safe.... Frieza ordered Dodoria to slaughter us... Even after all the loyal service... we gave him.. This is goodbye my friend." Tora says as he becomes the dead. "Tora! TORA! NO! TORA!" He doesn't respond. Something starts to happen... The sky grew dark... Lightning struck... Then, it happened. I ascended. I am now The Super Saiyan that was spoken in legends. I can now sense energy. I feel Dodoria and his men. I rush to them. To get revenge, for my fallen comrades. "Woah! Is that BARDOCK!" hollars a solider named Yuri. Dodoria responds "Why yes it is! How'd he get such a high power?" "I don't know! But he's heading right for us!" says another solider named Tsunry "HE'S HERE!!!" yells Pouso I arrive at the sight of the four soliders. "All of you. You will DIE!!!'' I tell them I attack the solider Pouso and he dies with a single punch. "That was for Borgos" Yuri trys to attack me, but I simply shoot a Ki Blast at him and he explodes. "That was for Shugesh!" Tsunry starts to punch me, with no avail. I blow him away with a Kiai Cannon and he hits the ground. "THAT WAS FOR FASHA!!" Dodoria says "Good Bardock good. I guess your a Super Saiyan! Well, I surrender with peace." He lies though, he shoots a Chou Makouhou at me and I simply deflect it. I punch Dodoria and he hits the ground. Just before I kill him, I feed him the lines. "You killed my friends and I will unleash their pain 10 fold! I am Bardock! Remember that name as you go straight to HELL!" "NO DON'T!!!!!!!!" He screams as his body disintigrates "That.... was for Tora...." I did it. I avenged my friends. Now. Frieza is next! I get back into my pod and go back to Planet Vegeta to tell King Vegeta about whats going on... 'Chapter 2-Versus the Monster Zarbon' I landed on Vegeta and made my to the palace. Along the way, people stared at me. They stared in awe at me. Probably because I am a Super Saiyan. Anyway, I arrived at the palace door... "Let me in Zorn. I need to speak to King Vegeta. Now" I demand "Sorry Bardock." says Zorn I grab Zorn by the neck "If you don't, the whole Saiyan race could be extinct!" "Oh.... OKAY.... LET HIM IN!" Says Zorn I go to King Vegeta's room to find him and his son... "Vegeta! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!" I yell "Bardock! What are you doing here!" Asks King Vegeta "He's... a... Super Saiyan dad! How could a low class scum achieve that?" says the prince "Yes. I have important news..." I explain the situation to the royal family "Interesting. Frieza is coming over today. We'll infiltrate his ship and destroy him. We'll bring my son and Raditz." "Let's go" says I So, the Saiyan quartet fly up to Frieza's ship. They go inside and rush into Frieza's room. Frieza is not in, but Zarbon is. "ZARBON! WHERE IS FRIEZA?!!!!" I demand... "Oh? You want him? You have to go through me!" Says Zarbon "I'll take you on Zarbon!!" claims Raditz "Lets go outside" says Zarbon and the Saiyans agree A fight happens between the two, clashing for a while. Their power seems to be equal, I didnt think Raditz was this strong! "I'LL DESTROY YOU!!! ELEGANT BLASTER!!!!" Shouts an angry Zarbon Raditz easily deflects it "Weak. Try this on for size. DOUBLE SUNDAY!!!" Raditz says in return The beam is about to hit Zarbon, who is about to deflect it when Vegeta punches him in the back, causing him not to deflect the attack. "NO WHAT HAVE YOU DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!!!!!!!" Shouts Zarbon's last words "Bravo." Says a familiar voice "You defeated my strongest general" "Frieza!" Shouts King Vegeta Frieza throws off his armour "Now... its my turn.." 'Chapter 3-Frieza's First 3 Forms' So, there he was, the emporer of the universe. The deadly creature known as Frieza, staring me, Raditz, Vegeta and his son dead in the eyes. His power it overwhelms me. But as the Legendary Super Saiyan, I fear nothing, and I will protect my own, my family and my race. The fate of the Saiyans begins now... "Well? Who wants to fight me first?" Asks Frieza "I will figh-" I say as I am interrupted "Sorry Bardock, I will fight Frieza. This is my race and I will not prevent its extinction" says the King "Okay..." I say reluctantly "Lets get this on Frieza, just me and you!" Says King Vegeta "I am look forward to this" Says the unholy terror Frieza PUNCH! King Vegeta hits Frieza and he fliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiies far away! Frieza gets mad and they fight. The king must have some power lurking around in him! Its a bit later, noone seems to be winning. "Well Vegeta, I have seemed to underestimated you! I am no match for you. I admit defeat" He says with a sinister smile "DONT FALL FOR IT FATHER!!!!" yells Vegeta "Your more cunning than I thought. Well, experience a power that has laid dormant for years!" says Frieza Frieza starts to bulk up and his horns become pointy. He seems to be a giant! "AH! That's better!" the new deeper voiced Frieza says... "Oh god! What a monster!" Raditz hollars Raditz gets intiminated my his power and flies back to Planet Vegeta. I didn't know I raised a coward! "Let him go Bardock! If he's scared to die for his people let him!" Says King Vegeta boldly "So, who takes me on first?" asks Frieza "I will of course!" The king still wants to fight! "Very well! But let me warn you my power level is-" Frieza says before getting interrupted by King Vegeta's punch "Damn that monster! He just never shuts up!" says the King The King and Frieza fight again, but the King seems to have more power! After a while, the fighting stops and Frieza declares something. "Lets kick it up a notch! Time for my 3rd form!" Frieza says as he transforms into his 3rd and more terrifying form! "Wow! This power.... its incredible!" I say "Father, let me fight him!" asks the son of Vegeta "Fine." says the king "Come on little boy! Come at me with all your power!" Frieza says, but doesnt realize how much power Vegeta has... After a series of overturns, the fight is finished. Frieza seems to be overwhelmed! How could a 12 year old kid have more power than his 35 year old father?! "Oh ho, the fight's not over yet boys. I still have one more form!" Mocks Frieza "Your kidding!" Says Vegeta I hear a distance voice call out "Nightmare City!" Sounds like Raditz, but I'm not to sure "Bring it on!" I tell Frieza "You asked for it! Now! Prepare to be sent straight to HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!" Frieza says while transforming In a flash, Frieza is in his final form... 'Chapter 4-King Vegeta's defeat... and a new ally... Frieza, the feared ruler, is now in his terrible, horrific final form. He looks slimmer, smaller and less terrifying, but restly assure you. The terror.... has just begun! "Wow." Says King Vegeta while looking down at Frieza "You've become a shrimp! Don't worry I'll go eas-" Vegeta gets inturrupted by a punch in the stomach. He wriths in pain, and Frieza charges him. Vegeta blocks it and the two scuffle for a bit. "How could turn on us!?! AFTER ALL OUR LOYAL SERVICE!!!" Questions the King "I feared the Mighty Super Saiyan would be born once more! But I was too late!" Frieza says while staring at me. The stare is frightening but him staring at me got him a one-way to ticket to the ground. The king found this as an opportunity to strike, which he struck Frieza onto the top of his spaceship! "Well! Fear the Saiyans! Now prepare to die from the awesome might of my Galick Gun Blast!!!!!!!!" King Vegeta screams while laughing and firing the wave! Direct hit! 2 minutes later the smoke cleared. Frieza was out! Vegeta did it! "I won.... I WON!!!!!!! I SAVED THE SAIYAN RACE!!!!" shouts King Vegeta "Wow. You did it. Congratulations, father." Says Vegeta, ratherly unamuzed The Victory was short lived, however. Frieza emerged, brushing himself off. "What was that? It felt like a fly was biting me!" Frieza says "B-b-but how? Th-th-that was my strongest attack! I put all my power into it, and then some!" King Vegeta says, knowing he is defeated. "You underestimated me Vegeta." says Frieza while punching him in the stomach "FATHER!" shout Vegeta "You need not to you brute strength. But use your mind, my king." I think "Prepare for your death!' Shouts Frieza Frieza delivers a mutlitude of punches and kicks with the eventual outcome. King is defeated... The King lying on the spaceship is just barely alive. "Now, Vegeta. You meet you death at the hands of me, Frieza!!!" Frieza says as he is about to deliver the final blow. But suddenly he gets struck by a familiar face! "P-P-Paragus.... Is that you...?" Asks the King "Yes sir" Said Paragus "Bardock, lay off. I'll take on Frieza" "Listen Paragus, he is stronger than he appears. Frieza survived a Galick Gun Blast!" I tell our new ally "Yes. I saw the whole thing. Make no mistake Bardock, I'm a bit stronger than either you or the King." He says very cocky like. "Paragus... I am a Super Saiyan." I explain "I DON'T CARE! I CAN BEAT FRIEZA AND YOU KNOW IT!" Paragus yells "Fine." I say turning my attention to the sad Vegeta, who has only shed one tear. "VEGETA! Take your father to the planet! POST-HASTE!" Vegeta nods and flies off with his father to the Planet Vegeta. "WHO DID THAT??!!!" yells a very angry Frieza. "I did, I am Paragus. None stand in my way!" Frieza charges Paragus as I stand there, wondering if Paragus can defeat Frieza '''Chapter 5-Bardock's turn I stand there. Watching. Wondering. "DIE!" Frieza shouts as he punches Paragus I can't believe this. Paragus. Paragus flies back some distance. "Not today!" Paragus flies back and knees Frieza He is risking his life, just to save everyone. The two clash for a bit. He's going to lose, I know it. I see it. I feel it. "BLAZER CANNON!" Paragus shouts as he fires an energy wave at Frieza. Why doesn't he just give up. Save himself. Frieza easily deflects it. UGH! "How? Th-th-THAT WAS MY MOST POWERFUL TECHNIQUE!?!" Paragus shouts. GIVE UP! "Easy" Frieza punches Paragus and falls to the ground, unconcious. Why didn't he give up? "Puny Saiyan." Frieza directs his attention to me. "You. Super Saiyan. Fight me." "Fine by me!" I shout. We stare each other down. The fate of the Saiyans..... begins... It starts here. The battle of a lifetime. Me, Bardock, a low class Saiya-jin warrior versus the Emperor Frieza, the most powerful being in the Universe. "Are you just going to stand there all day monkey? I have a race to destroy!" Frieza taunts me "Oh that's right!" I run up and punch Frieza, he bleeds a bit. "What was that?" I comeback "You need to destroy a race? I just destroyed your face!" "I HATE YOU!!!!!!!" Frieza shouts, like I care. "And? What else is new?" I retort. "DIE!" Frieza shouts as he fires a Death Beam, which I easily deflect. "Try harder."I say I think I really ticked him off with that remark. The reason being is that he kneed me in the stomach. "AGH!" I moaned while grasping my stomach "Heh heh heh." Frieza laughs. I teleport behind Frieza and slap him with my tail. He bleeds some more. "Grr." Frieza growls "I know how to finish you..." "SPIRIT CANNON!" I yell as I throw an energy ball at Frieza. "Now you've sealed your fate." Frieza brushes himself off and flies up. The wind starts to blow and I can only stare blankly at him.... 'Chapter 6-The Ultimate Struggle' Frieza... the tyrant. He flew up and faced the planet... "Grr... What's.... he doing??" I ask "He... Ugh.... He.... is preparing..." Someone says. "PARAGUS! I thought you were knocked out?" I say. "I... was.... Listen... Frieza is preparing... " Frieza is shown with his finger pointed up. "his Super....nova...." "WHAT!? THE SUPERNOVA!?" I exclaim while Frieza forms a little energy ball on the tip of his finger. "Ah! So you know about my Supernova! You've done your homework." I didnt Frieza heard me. "The... Supernova... Ugh... is an Energy Ball.... Of mass destruction.... It has destroyed so many planets..." Paragus explains. "UGH! How.... how will I be able to stop that!" I ask Paragus "Use... your ultimate attack....." Paragus says "You mean?" I ask, but get interrupted "Yes.... Your Final Spirit Cannon." "Oh wow. That will take a lot of energy. Just wow." I say in awe as the the Supernova gets completed. "HAHAHA! YOU WILL NOT SURVIVE THIS SAIYAN! YOU AND YOUR PLANET WILL BE EXTINGUISHED INTO A BURNING HELL!" Frieza shouts as I charge the Final Spirit Cannon. "Bring it Frieza!" I yell "DIE!" He shouts as he slugs the Supernova at me. "FINAL SPIRIT CANNON!!!!" I yell as I throw the energy ball. The two energy balls collide. An energy struggle commenses. "I WILL NOT LOSE!" I shout as I gain control of the struggle. "Oh hohohoho. Don't think so." Frieza says as he gains control. We keep switching control of the struggle. "If I lose, Vegeta, Paragus, Raditz, King Vegeta, Zorn and the other Saiyans... including Kakarot... will die." I say. "What are you mumbling Saiyan monkey? Saiyan your last prayers?" Frieza obviously made a joke "I WILL NOT LET THE SAIYAN RACE BE KILLED BY A FOOL LIKE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shout as I gain complete control of the struggle. "What! No! NO! NOOOOOOOOO!" Frieza shouts as he gets destroyed..... 'Chapter 7-Picking up the Pieces' A cloud of dust appeared where the once great Frieza stood. No traces of him were to be seen. I descend to a regular Saiyan. "I did it. I won. YES! I BEAT FRIEZA!" I happily exclaim. "Good... job... Heh." Paragus says to me as he faints. "Come on Paragus, let's get you back to Vegeta." I say as I pick him up. As I'm flying to Vegeta, I turn back and stare at the ship. I think of something, but I just fly off. I land on Vegeta in the Royal Medical Center or the RMC. I walk in. I find a doctor and tell him that I need to get Paragus to emergency care. He shows me to an empty pod. I strip Paragus of his armour and put him into the pod. I step out of the RMC and find a crowd of Saiyans in front of it. "YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!" they all cry out as I look confused. "Yeah! You showed Frieza whos boss!" a Saiyan shouts. "Go Bardock!" another one says. A little Saiyan girl walks up to me. "Thank you for killing that evil man!" I smile and ruffle her hair. Everyone cheers. A group picks me up and carries me to King Vegeta's castle. They drop me off in front of the door. "Good day, my sir." Zorn says and bows as I walk in. I go to the throne room where I find King Vegeta and his son. "Good job Bardock!" King Vegeta says. "Yeah. Great." Vegeta says while rolling his eyes. "I couldn't hav done it without you guys!" I tell them. "Prepare Bardock! A ceremony and a feast approach! You have 20 minutes!" King Vegeta tells me. 20 minutes pass. I walk into the ceremony room, where I find a bunch of Saiyans lined up in rows. I walk to the front. They all salute me. "Bardock Sushni of the east district of Vegeta! I hearby bestow upon you, a medal! Not just any medal! The Medal of Saving the World!" He says while handing me a medal. It even has his signature on it! AMAZING! "And for your valiant efforts, I hearby promote you to Commanding General of the Saiyan army and my most trusted advisor!" "Thank you. My king." I bow Everyone claps and cheers. So, my tale has come to an end. I defeated Frieza and saved the universe. But... this was only the beginning. Category:Pages made by TheUltraKamehameha Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanon made by TheUltraKamehameha Category:What If